¡Cuéntame tu historia!
by Clare99
Summary: Clare le cuenta su historia a Shirou. OCFxShirou Fubuki
1. La historia de Clare

**Holaaa!**

**Primer fic que publico. Es un One-Shot de la historia de Clare contada por ella misma. Me gustó la idea de que se lo contara ella a Shirou-kun como secreto y la frase que uso como principio fue una idea que se me ocurrió en clase:**

**-S-  
><strong>

_**Nunca le contaré a nadie de mi vida porque no quiero que sufran conmigo, tú tampoco deberías.- Clare a Clary.**_

-Nunca me has contado tu historia- recalcó un chico de ojos grises-azulados y pelo plateado.

-Shirou…- la chica negó con la cabeza tenía el pelo largo y castaño y los ojos verdes.

Los dos chicos iban vestidos con el uniforme del Instituto Alpino.

-Clare, me lo prometiste- le dijo él aún sereno, menos mal que no era su hermano; él le hubiera gritado y ella hubiera llorado.

Estaba sentada en el regazo de chico con las piernas entre las de él.

-No te dije cuando…

-Clare- dijo él con voz serena pero un poco más acusadora.

Ella apoyó la cara en su pecho.

-No quiero.

-Por favor- le susurró él.

Ella apartó el rostro de el pecho de él.

- Te lo diré pero por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie- dijo tocándose el labio como si le estuviera callando.

Él asintió.

-Y no interrumpas será más fácil contarlo de una vez.

_Con tres años mis padres de acogida murieron en un "accidente" producido por el tráfico. Ahora sé que fue producido por Kageyama. Yo no sufrí tanto ,pero mi hermana rompió a llorar cuando lo supo. Todos los años nos adoptaba una pareja y todas morían a los pocos meses. Con el tiempo cambiaron las cosas, yo lloraba, Clary tiraba de mí.Nadie nos acogía, hasta que con diez años llego"_Padre_" al orfanato. Nos acogió a mi hermana y a mi y con el tiempo…_

_Nos convertimos en las capitanas de Génesis._

Fubuki soltó una exclamación.

-Shirou…

-Perdón- dijo aún impresionado.

_Me convertí en una persona totalmente diferente a la que era. Aún tengo un carácter diferente al que tenía. No lloraba nunca, odiaba ser defensa. Esa era mi posición al principio defensa y no me movía apenas. Mi nee-chan era delantera conmigo._

_Odiaba_ _a todo el mundo incluida mi hermana, mi "Padre" y yo misma menos a Hiroto le admiraba él era el favorito siempre y, sin darme cuenta empecé a estar a la par que él en el equipo. Mi hermanita intentó hacerme entrar en razón y yo poseída por la piedra Alius…-_sollozó-_aún creo que no fue lo correcto. Le pegué y le llevé con "Padre". Le encerró y yo… aquella noche lloré por primera vez_ _-_rompió a llorar ahora de verdad haciendo que Shirou la apretara contra su pecho- _al día siguiente me escapé con ella. No me preguntes cómo pues no lo sé. Pero Midorikawa e Hiroto nos ayudaron a escapar. Pero me dijeron que se quedarían con su "Padre" y yo les prometí que les sacaría de allí._

_A_ _partir de ahí lo conoces más o menos. Llegamos a Ciudad Inazuma y mi hermana y yo nos unimos a vosotros. Sabes, yo aún desconfiaba de vosotros cuando os conocí. Peroc uando hable con Hiroto-kun os empecé a creer aun que me costó. Pero nunca os dije porque me fui antes del partido final contra Génesis aunque mi hermana se quedó.Le tengo miedo_ _a ese lugar,si me hubieras visto como era antes_-sonrió triste entre las lágrimas-_solo conseguía ser yo cuando…_ -rió- _cuando tocaba para Hiroto, Osamu y Midorikawa._

-¿Tocabas?- preguntó él bastante confundido.

Rió con más ganas.

-Toco el piano, el arpa y la guitarra, bueno y un poco de saxofón- dijo calmada.

-Nunca me has tocado ningún instrumento.

-Nunca me lo has pedido. Bueno sigo…

_Cuando huí me encontré con Mido-kun. Huyó también e intentó llevarse a Osamu con él pero fue un cabezota y no fue._

_Él intentó que Hiroto fuera con él pero no lo consiguió y estuvo a punto de pegarle pero… no sé como logro escapar._

Cuando ella dejó de hablar Shirou le abrazó muy fuerte.

-¿Querías que te tocara un instrumento ¿verdad?-dijo mientras sacaba una guitarra de su armario y empezaba a cantar mientras tocaba acordes.

**FIN**

**...**

**¿Llega a ser un One-Shot o es un draable? Bueno espero que os guste. Y si lo leéis os pido reviews y que me digais si queréis que haya otro capítulo con su historia narrada por Clary dirigida a Fidio. Adióssss...  
><strong>


	2. La historia de Clary

**Holaa, decidí colgar la "continuación" aunque tuviera un solo review la anterior** **esta es de Fidio y Clary. He intentado escribir desde el punto de vista de Fidio-chan** **aunque no me halla salido muy bien, espero que os guste. Sin más preánbulos:**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni Fidio ni Shirou pero Clary y Clare si. Inazuma pertenece a Leven-5**

_** La historia de Clary-chan.**_

**_ Un secreto compartido es una complicidad enlazante._**

Una chica castaña de pelo largo hasta los hombros sujeto con una pequeña trenza corría. Los altos tacones de aguja rasgaban el parqué por el que corría. Sus ojos verdes se llenaban de furia mientras escapaba de la fiesta. Apenas vio a su hermana, Clare con Shirou y su largo vestido verde. Corría hacia el exterior huyendo de la verdad que le aprisionaba el pecho. Su vestido azul se balanceaba al ritmo de sus pasos. Maldijo por lo bajo mil y una veces al chico de sus sueños porque otra vez había llegado tarde y esta vez no dejaría que su hermana le ayudara.

El sonido de unos pasos tras ella le hizo acelerar. Y que su hermana le llamara no ayudaba en nada.

Dejó de escucharlo y la vio quieta con Shirou a su espalda y vio como le relucían esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos propios pero tan distintos. Corrió hasta llegar a un lugar _demasiado_romántico. Un claro a la luz de la Luna con farolillos de luz amarilla y tenue y millones de azucenas azules.

Eso le hizo reaccionar. El azul de aquel mar de flores era muy parecido al color de los ojos del innombrable. Se echó a llorar con un gesto inquieto a la vez que se desplomaba entre las azucenas azuladas. La música llegaba de la casa de Fidio. Derramando lágrimas se aferró a ese nombre sabiendo que nunca tendría al chico de sus sueños.

_En ese mismo instante._

_**Fidio POV´s**_

La que se suponía que era mi chica se acercó. La odio realmente. Fuyuka me apretaba la cintura. Me removí intentando separarme de ella sin hacerle daño sentimentalmente pero con ganas de gritarle que se fuera con Edgar.

La hermana de mi amada se acercó, se le veía enfadada y venía sin Fubuki. Oh, por favor que su hermanita no me haya visto.

-Fidio-baka -me llamó, idiota, te vio Fidio su hermana te vio- tengo que hablar a solas contigo.

Me aparté de Fuyuka. Cuando Clare se enfadaba mejor, bueno hay que hacerle caso.

-Mira Fuyuka a mi no me gustas…

Fuyuka se puso roja y elevando la falda lisa de su vestido morado se fue no sin antes llamarme baka algunas veces y hacer el amago de pegarme un bofetón que gracias a Clare-chan que me avisó con una exclamación evité.

Enseguida la ojiverde me llevo consigo.

Me dejé llevar entre ella y el largo vestido verde que llevaba marcaba el paso. Al caminar no se recogía las faldas del mismo y el vestido se arremolinaba a su paso haciendo pequeñas ondas, lo sé porque se parece mucho más de lo que algunos se creen a su gemela.

-Me vio ¿verdad?- pregunté, conté en silencio mis pulsaciones, más altas de lo normal.

-Si…

**_-Idiota, stolto, stupido__(Idiota, tonto, estúpido)_** - solté en italiano casi sin querer- ¿Dónde está?- le pregunté cogiéndola por los hombros, autocontrol a la mierda.

En menos de un segundo un Shirou extraño con los dientes apretados la separó de mí. Lo que podía hacer el amor incluso al más calmado como Fubuki lo convertía en el bestia de su hermano.

-¿Dónde?- grité.

-Todo recto.

La conocía. Seguí todo recto. En el campo de azucenas. Mi padre las había mandado a plantar como tributo a mi difunta madre y sus ojos azules. Cerca de allí en un santuario descansaba para la eternidad.

Y la vi allí tan preciosa como siempre con su vestido del color de mis ojos. ¿Azul? Pero que hace ella vestida de azul…

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Los labios de la chica se deslizaron por la tela azul de la manga de su vestido del color de los ojos de su amor.

-Clary-chan- escuchó.

-Fidio-baka- le gritó al notarlo tan cerca.

-Lo siento yo…

-Calla- le ordenó - te voy a contar algo muy importante para mí, algo que no le he contado a nadie, mi historia (n/ perdón he tardado mucho en poner esto pero quise escribirlo más largo que el anterior)

-_Hace años mataron a mis padres de acogida si, fue Kageyama. Yo no era como ahora y rompía a llorar enseguida. Cada pareja de acogida que nos acogía moría. Hasta Padre y la piedra Alius._

_Nunca te conté porque conocía a Hiroto. ¿Sabes? Fui sub.-capitana de Génesis ._

Fidio reaccionó rápidamente pero no dijo nada. Aún así le sorprendió.

_Fui delantera con mi nee-chan así que éramos las mejores goleadoras. A mi nunca me afectó tanto como a Clare, pero terminó influyéndome y no pude más. Decidí huir con ella. Pero ella aún poseída me… me pegó._

Fidio apretó sus manos en forma de puños.

-Calma.

_Padre me encerró. Desde mi "celda" se escuchaba llorar a mi hermana. La noche siguiente me sacó de allí con ayuda de Midorikawa e Hiroto. _

_Nunca volvimos a ser las mismas pero bueno, cambiamos algo. Lo único que recuerdo feliz eran mis peleas con Mido-baka._

-Y ahora debes saber que no te perdonaré nunca- dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

-Todo fue un error yo no amo a Fuyuka. Yo…** _Ti__ amo,__ amore__ mio;__ Clary_**_(_n/no pude soportarlo, suena tan bien…)** _Perdonate __la __mia__ ragazza__ ,__non__ ho __fatto__ male__._**(n/ por si acaso aunque creo que esta muy claro:** _Te __amo,__ mi__ amor;__ Clare.__ Perdóname __mi__ niña,__ no__ quise__ hacerte__ daño_ **traductor de Google)

Ellasegiró.

-No he entendido nada Fids-mentía y Fidio lo sabía. Fids.

Rió.

-Te amo, mi niña.

_**-Ti**__** amo**__**,**__** e**__** sicuramente**__** grazie**__** per **__**la**__** vostra **__**lezioni**__** di**__** italiano**__**.**__**(**__**Te**__** amo,**__** y**__** por**__** cierto **__**gracias**__** por**__** tus **__**clases**__** de**__** italiano.)**_

_**FIN**_

_**¿Qué tal? Perdón si me he equivocado con el italiano solo pude usar el traductor de Google y sinceramente no es muy bueno. Bien, esto iba para LovelyGirl84 y ahora te contesto :) **_

_**LovelyGirl84: Holaa. Esta peor que el anterior, perdón. *Empieza a leer el perfil* Me tienes en favoritos O-O . ¿De verdad lloraste? Si, a mi también me cae bien... Si, es un poco lioso siento no haberlo puesto antes. En el orfanato tenian poca imaginación vieron una bolsa de la tienda Clare´s y bueno... ClaryxFidio ClarexShirou y LightxTakuto. Abrazos...**_

_**Me retiro a leer historias (deLovelyGirl 98) xDDD Besos y abrazos.**_

_** CocoClaryClare (CCC)  
><strong>_


End file.
